Thunderstorm
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: Jeff is bored so he manages to talk Nick into driving him to the dance studio. When they're there, a thunderstorm hits. Jeff doesn't like thunderstorms. Prompt: Niff, late night, thunderstorm, dance studio.


Jeff sat up on his bed where he'd been flipping through an old X-Men comic book idly, waiting for Nick to finish up with his homework. He was bored and Nick, as his best friend and roommate, was given the challenge of keeping him entertained.

"Two page essay, done," Nick said with a sigh, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his tired eyes. Two pages wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it hadn't been in the only subject he was struggling to stay afloat in—Latin

Jeff instantly tossed his comic book aside and turned to his best friend. "Nick, drive me to the dance studio?" he asked, his tone pleading. It was already almost two hours to curfew and Jeff had gotten his keys taken away after his parents found out that he'd been taking late night trips.

To the playground.

Nick sighed again, spinning around to whine at Jeff, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," came the immediate response as Jeff changed out of his uniform slacks and into a pair of yoga pants.

"Didn't you have dance yesterday?" Nick asked hopefully.

Jeff didn't look at Nick when he responded, "So?"

Nick tried again. "It's going to rain!"

"So we better get there before it does," Jeff shot back, letting his blazer and button down slide off his shoulders to replace it with a Paramore tee-shirt. Nick groaned before doing the same, but into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. He pulled on one of his sweatshirts before shoving his wallet, keys and phone in the pocket. Jeff grinned and grabbed a bottle of water from their mini-fridge before sliding on a pair of Converse. He gave Nick a bear-hug from behind. "Thank you," he murmured happily.

Nick waved him off. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, prying Jeff's arms off from around him and a playful jab in the stomach. He led Jeff out to his car; a pair of flip-flops clacking at his heals.

Jeff beamed and slid into the passenger seat, already reaching for the radio to turn it up several notches higher than Nick liked or allowed. Nick turned it down the second he got in the car. The ride to the dance studio was spent singing, and in Jeff's case, playing air guitar to the songs on the CD Nick kept in the player. Once they got to the studio, it had started to drizzle lightly but Jeff pulled Nick inside anyway.

"I'm gonna go get the stereo and CD from the back," Jeff said before rocketing off and disappearing into the depths of the studio. Nick sat on one of the chairs they had set up for the parents to wait for Jeff. He was startled when he returned in less than half a minute. "Nick, here," he said, tossing Nick the remote. "Hit play now," he instructed, stepping in front of the mirrored wall.

Nick did as he was told and Don't Jump, by Tokio Hotel, came blasting through the stereo. Jeff instantly took to form and started to dance. The brunet had never been actually seen Jeff dance, unless you call that swaying and step crap they did in Warblers dancing, but he had plenty of reason to watch now. How gracefully his body moved, the way he seemed totally connected to the music. Jeff had seemingly forgotten Nick was in the room. When the song was over, Jeff glared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Again," he demanded, taking a quick pant of air before resuming his opening stance.

Nick frowned. "Dude, that was awesome." He refused to hit play again. He knew the blond had issues with the way he never felt anything he did was good enough but Nick refused to let that into the way he danced.

Jeff didn't look away from the mirror. "Again," he repeated stonily.

Sighing, Nick went to hit play before the lights flickered and died. "Well crap," he muttered. Jeff groaned and turned his back to the mirrors. Nick realized just what that meant. Jeff was afraid of thunderstorms. He didn't know why, something with how the batshit insane mind of his best friend was wired, but the blond hated them. Jeff started stumbling over in the dark to Nick and Nick, whose eyes had adjusted to the darkness, went to meet him half way. He was surprised when he felt the weight of the taller boy fall onto him with a hiss from the blond. "You okay, Jeff?" he asked softly, guiding Jeff to the chairs so he could sit.

"Yeah," he muttered, sitting down and brining his foot into his lap. "I stubbed my toe on one of my shoes." Nick stifled a laugh. That could only happen to Jeff. A rumble of thunder and a crack of lightening made Jeff stiffen up from where he was seated beside Nick. Nick reached over to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright," he murmured, rubbing his arm soothingly. Most guys wouldn't do this but Nick didn't care. Jeff was his best friend, he was afraid and he was going to be there for him, damnit. Jeff instantly buried his head in Nick's shoulder. "It'll be over soon," he promised. Jeff nodded even though he was still scared. Nick stood up and checked the battery compartment in the stereo before flipping a few tracks to the song he knew was on there; Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, a favorite of his. He did something he had no clue if he was going to regret later or not. "Dance with me," he said, holding out his hand. Jeff looked up from where he hid his face in his knees.

"Nick," he began with a sigh, rolling his eyes.

Nick crossed the room again, sliding the remote into his pocket and his flip-flops off. "Come one," he urged softly. "One dance." Now, this would've been just plain awkward if they were both straight. But they weren't. Jeff was gay. And Nick thought he was straight but up until recently, when he began noticing all of Jeff's quirks in a new light. That's when he began questioning his sexuality.

Jeff stood up and took Nick's hand before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Nick's waist. Nick let his arms wind around the taller boy's neck before resting his head on his chest after a split-second decision. He was surprised and relieved when Jeff didn't pull away. Jeff started swaying lightly where they stood since it was a well-known fact that Nick couldn't dance.

After a few minutes, the song had ended and Nick reluctantly pulled away. "Jeff, can I try something?" he asked softly, his eyes trained on his best friend. He didn't wait for Jeff's confused nod before moving in and reaching up on his toes to press a kiss to his lips. Then, when he realized what he had done, he pulled away in shock. "Shit. I—I'm so sorry, I—that wasn't-," he stuttered before he felt another soft pair of lips press against his.

"You ramble, did you know that?" Jeff asked when they broke apart again. Nick blushed, saved from responding as the lights flickered on again. Jeff grinned and wound up the CD player cord before running to put in and the remote in the back. Then he slid on his own shoes. Nick did the same. Before they left the studio, Jeff offered his hand to Nick. Nick, after a moment of hesitation, laced their fingers together. They walked back to the car, never letting their hands separate until they got back to Dalton.


End file.
